RECIPIENTE DE LUZ
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Lo amaba, lo alejaría del peligro pues ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Pero el destino es ineludible y su amado era el centro de esa situación de la que anhelaba alejarlo para que estuviera a salvo. Es esa sensación de que un mundo sin la persona amada en el, sería algo horrible, así tenga que dar la vida por el lo hará, pues es una luz que no se debe apagar. Personajes de J Rowlin
1. Chapter 1

**Como sabrán los personajes no son míos, pues les pertenecen a ****JK Rowling. **

_**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo algo para quienes les gusta esta pareja, esta inspirado en un mundo alternativo, que sí, es creado por mi loca imaginación y las de las musas. ¡Disfrutadlo!**_

_**-1-**_

**-Recipiente De Luz-**

En los laberintos de la vida, en medio de un hermoso jardín, en una banca de mármol al lado de un lago donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas, un joven de piel morena clara, ojos verdes, cabello negro un poco desordenado, de estatura media, se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos negros fríos, pero tristes a la vez, esos ojos que tantas veces le habían visto llenos de amor, pero parecía que estaban congelados, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en tanto sus manos sostenían dulcemente el rostro de el.

El hombre alto, de piel clara, ojos negros, cabello lizo hasta los hombros negros como el ala de un cuervo, de buen porte, sentado frente a el, le dice -Lo mejor es que me vaya porque…-

Antes de que el de ojos negros termine, el de ojos verdes lo mira con ternura y le dice -Sabes que no me importa lo que eres o lo que fuiste, quien eres esta en tus acciones y tu haz demostrado la calidad de persona que eres, en tus ojos fríos encuentro tristeza y decepción, además de frialdad, pero sabes que yo… que yo… Quiero ayudarte y estaré siempre a tu lado…-

El le mira fijamente un tanto sorprendido pero a la vez con un destello de alegría, suavemente coloca sus manos sobre las del joven, las quita de su rostro y las toma entre sus manos, luego le ofrece una mirada decidida, triste y con un brillo que aparece en ellos sólo en la presencia de aquel joven, -Harry, lo se y tu sabes que es lo mejor, no es conveniente que estés al lado de un sujeto como yo, también sabes que me persiguen por la información que poseo y tu podrías quedar en medio de esta batalla mágica-

El joven de ojos verdes agacha la mirada, siente como si estrujaran su corazón y un frío congelante, se levanta de la banca y dice: -¿Es que no lo entiendes?– Llorando -No podemos estar separados y lo sabes, sabes que yo…-

En ese momento siente como su acompañante lo toma por la cintura, lo acerca a el y lo besa, -Lo se y yo también te amo, como nunca pensé que lo haría, estaba seguro que la vida me negaría el amor, pero llegaste tú con tus detalles, tu luz que ilumina por donde pasas y como una estrella decidiste iluminar mi cielo, sin ningún permiso, me animas a seguir y me llenas de tu amor-

Harry lo ve con asombro pintado en sus ojos verdes, le esta diciendo que deben separarse pero aun así le dice todo eso, le dice que lo ama -Severus… -dice el joven, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos del color del bosque - No te entiendo. Si me amas, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Yo también espere por ti, ¿No nos merecemos ser felices juntos?-

El hombre de ojos negros, se aparta de su amado confundido, su corazón le dice quédate y siente el calor del amor que viven juntos y su mente le dice vete, así se cógela otra vez su mirada -Pero Harry –dice dándole la espalda -no te pondré en riesgo, no puedo… me iré-.

Harry con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, se para en frente de el y le dice -No te puedes ir y dejarme solo, sabes que yo no quiero dejarte sólo ¿Por qué haces esto? No importa… No importa si estamos, un corto tiempo juntos antes de morir… pero no, ¡No debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos dio la vida, de al fin habernos encontrado y amarnos! –Lo mira decidido y llorando- ¡Eres lo único que tengo! ¿Me quieres abandonar?, no importa yo siempre te amare y estaré contigo, aunque estés lejos, porque siempre pensare en ti y le rogare a las fuerzas mágicas para que te protejan-

El de ojos negros lo mira fijamente tratando de no flaquear ante las lágrimas del hombre que amaba y le dice -No hay vuelta atrás, me marcho, esta batalla es sólo mía no quiero involucrar a terceros, es mejor que nos separemos antes de que todo empeore… Tu ya has tenido suficiente de batallas te mereces ser feliz y no vivir como un paria por mi culpa-

El ojos verdes lo mira con tristeza -¡Eso no me importa! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo te amo… Lo demás sale sobrando-

Severus le responde –Yo también te amo mi niño- apoya su frente sobre la del moreno –Y nunca lo dejare de hacer, pero compréndelo no quiero arriesgarte… No de nuevo. Si quieres te juro que cuando acabe con esto te buscare…-

Harry levanta el rostro expresando esperanza en sus pupilas verdes -¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes? Yo… Te esperare todo el tiempo que haga falta-

Su compañero le responde –Sí te lo prometo… Con una condición-

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál condición?- pregunta preocupado el joven.

-No me buscaras hasta que yo venga por ti- acaricia el rostro amado -¿Puedes prometérmelo? Se que serias capas de irme a buscar si me tardo mas tiempo del que tu considerarías apropiado-

El lo mira lleno de tristeza -Esta bien, como tu quieras, pero nunca te dejare de amar y siempre… siempre pensare en ti, nunca dejare de esperarte y pediré a la magia que te proteja- se acerca a el, sujeta la mano del ojinegro y le deja algo, luego le cierra la mano -Esto es para ti, siempre estaré contigo y mi corazón sólo te pertenecerá a ti- Luego se de plantarle un beso en los labios e intercambiar un abrazo cálido con su amado se marcha del lugar corriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas… Severus, abre su mano y ve un prendedor de oro en forma de un fénix con dos pequeños rubíes por ojos, sonríe con nostalgia al recordar lo importante que es esa joya para su amado.

Harry se marcha del lugar, en tanto Severus le observa, en ese momento es rodeado por algunos magos oscuros que lo persiguen para que haga pociones para ellos y le revele secretos que sólo el sabe pues ellos habían asesinado a su maestro, lo que a largo plazo también planeaban hacer con el, por ser experto en algunas artes mágicas muy poderosas, guarda el prendedor en su bolsillo y se prepara para luchar, aunque preocupado pensando si Harry estaría lo suficientemente alejado del lugar, la lucha inicia y en tanto se desarrolla el nota una luz que se enciende en la dirección en la que ha ido Harry, presiente que algo no marcha bien, pero continua en la lucha con su espada otro regalo de su pareja, Severus le había regalado a Harry una espada con empuñadora de oro y con un fénix labrado en su hoja, mientras el joven de ojos verdes le obsequio una con empuñadura de plata y una serpiente grabada en la hoja, cuando va a darle el golpe final a su enemigo aparece en medio de ellos un sujeto de capa oscura que tiene atrapado a Harry en una burbuja de energía, El mago oscuro le dice a su sirviente -Bien hecho capturaste al recipiente, lo necesitamos para terminar el sacrificio y someter al mundo a la oscuridad-

Severus no se explicaba todo lo que escuchaba y se sentía impotente al ver a Harry dormido dentro de la burbuja, el mago oscuro le dijo: -Que tonto eres mago pocionista, no te diste cuenta de quien es este joven, el recipiente de la luz, nos servirá para lograr nuestros planes-

Severus -No te lo permitiré, ¡no dejare que lo dañes!-

El mago oscuro le responde -¡Tonto! Siempre logro lo que quiero, ahora… si quieres detenerme tendrás que encontrarnos, aunque dudo que lo logres, para cuando nos alcances, el mundo ya estará plagado de oscuridad y el recipiente estará vacío, el morirá- Lo último lo dice con gozo y riendo cruelmente.

Severus trata de atacarlos, pero ellos desaparecen llevándose consigo a Harry…

Severus cae de rodillas al suelo, clava su espada y golpea con su puño la tierra: -¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora el no estaría nuevamente en peligro, Harry, mi amado Harry, llegaste con tu luz a iluminar mi vida y ahora permito que caigas en manos de la oscuridad, si no...-

En ese momento escucha unas palabras en su mente -¿Acaso con lamentarte solucionaras este problema? ¡Sálvalo, pero tienes que pagar un precio para eso!-

Severus se pone en pie y dice -¿Cuál? ¡Hare lo que sea por el!-

La voz le responde -Tú vida… Ese es el precio, alguien se tiene que sacrificar, dar su vida por la de el… Es la única forma-

El ojinegro piensa en todo lo que Harry le ha dado, todo empezó con un encuentro en medio del bosque donde el lo ayudo y le ofreció su cariño, todo creció a partir de ese momento… -¡Así será! No importa, tengo que rescatarlo como el lo hizo conmigo y evitar que el mundo sea conquistado totalmente por la oscuridad- saca el broche de su bolsillo lo ve y dice -Te salvare Harry, aunque no pueda cumplir mi promesa, aunque no te pueda seguir amando en esta vida, pero te esperare en la otra y podremos reencontrarnos-

Así el experto en pociones y artes ocultas, emprende su viaje para salvar al hombre que ama y al mundo, a quien por su ansia de protegerlo trato de alejar de el, pero consiguió hacerle una promesa, sin saber que alejándolo lo ponía en más peligro y que en realidad su amado de ojos verdes era el centro de esa batalla, sabe que morirá, pero lo lograra, pondrá a salva a Harry como se lo merece y tiene la certeza de que algún día se reencontraran y se podrán amar sin nada que se los impida…

**-1-**

_**¡LA MAGIA RESPLANDEZCA EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero que os gusto esta pequeñita historia, **_

_Dedicada a quienes les gusta S&H_

_**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen… Así es la vida…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**********-***********-2-**********-**********

**Recipiente de Luz**

**-*-*-*-Continuación-*-*-*-**

La escena de la batalla era un caos, Harry estaba en medio de un círculo mágico que lo tenía atrapado dentro de una barrera que lo debilitaba poco a poco e inhibía su magia dejándole indefenso, hundiéndolo en la oscuridad, quitándole su energía vital y su magia, se siente frustrado por no poder salir a pelear y a ayudar a su amado Severus, que esta haciendo lo posible he imposible por salvarlo.

Severus luchaba con ahínco utilizando todas las formas de magia que poseía, sin temor a morir por el ser amado, se acerca con seguridad cada vez más hacia donde esta Harry para liberarlo antes de que sea tarde y comprende lo que le dijo la voz, al ver que la única forma era sacar a Harry de ahí, pero alguien debería quedar dentro, era un intercambio de vidas, un sacrificio que haría por amor a la luz de su vida.

Desde la prisión que le robaba de a poco la vida, Harry desde el suelo, haciéndosele difícil respirar, veía sintiéndose inútil como su amado Severus derrotaba a sus enemigos debilitándose sobremanera en el proceso, acercándose hacia el y luego usando mucha de su magia el ojinegro logra entrar en la barrera que rodeaba a su pareja pues desde adentro para un Harry que tenía su magia inhibida gracias al ritual era imposible, al entrar empuja a Harry fuera del círculo, quedando el dentro, lo que hace que su energía que no era tan grande como la del recipiente de la luz, se agotara rápidamente ante la mirada horrorizada de Harry, que yacía en el suelo recobrando el aliento y la mirada llena de furia del mago oscuro, el ritual colapsa, causando una gran explosión en el lugar.

En medio de la nube de polvo que levanta tal estallido, el mago oscuro trata de matar a Harry con un hechizo como venganza, quien estaba intentando alcanzar a su amado, para salvarlo y por lo tanto estaba desprevenido, lo que no preveía el mago de ojos rojos, era que el joven desesperado por alcanzar a su amor y por el ritual, dejo fluctuar su magia pura que rechazo el mortal hechizo, devolviéndolo en ondas expansivas a su atacante quien murió, convirtiéndose en una estatua de piedra que se desintegro en el viento.

Algo confundido y entumecido, Harry alcanzo a Severus y lo sujeto en sus brazos, el sacrificio de su amado poniéndose en su lugar era una sentencia de muerte, pues el fin del ritual era absorber la energía de la victima, que este caso era el reciente de la luz, para de ese modo el mago oscuro apoderarse de ella y establecer su reinado de oscuridad, como el mago más poderoso.

-Severus…- susurra Harry con voz pequeña, besando la frente de esté -me prometiste que me buscarías- las lágrimas se derraman de los ojos verdes mientras acaricia las mejillas de su pareja, sintiendo la piel fría y viéndola mas pálida de lo normal -Pero no… No, que te perdería, de esta forma- gime desconsolado -¡No es justo! Tú... Tú, te merecías ser feliz- se abraza al cuerpo sin vida del hombre que amo -Yo te quería hacer feliz, no te lo dije en ese momento, pero había algo que nos uniría y que completaría nuestro amor, pero...- se mece con el cuerpo amado en sus brazos -Lo prometiste... Pero no así... Ahora, ahora... Ya no podre tener la familia que siempre había soñado, me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado…-

-No llores- escucha una voz débil amortiguada por su pecho, sus ojos se abren como platos y levantando el rostro para mirar esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto amaba, coloca a su pareja apoyado sobre sus piernas, no puede evitar dejar salir las lágrimas como un torrente, pero esta vez de alegría.

-No llores Harry- dice con voz aun débil Severus mientras le limpia las lágrimas con dulzura -Sonriendo te vez mas guapo.-

Harry sonríe entre las lágrimas y dejando besos en todo el rostro de Severus, le dice:

–Pensé- beso –Que te había- beso –Perdido- beso –Pensé que habías… Habías muerto.-

Severus se sienta con esfuerzo, ayudado por el ojiverde y abrazándolo  
dice:

–Pensé que así sería, no me importaba mas nada con tal de que estuvieras a salvo de nuevo, ya has sufrido bastante.-

-Tonto, no digas eso- respondió Harry entre sollozos -¡No quiero que me vuelvas a asustar así!

-Lo intentare- responde sonriendo el ojinegro tras darle un beso en los labios a su pareja –Me siento más que feliz, por no dejarte… Pero…Me pregunto porque no se cumplió lo que me dijo esa extraña voz, que me guió hasta aquí y me dijo como te podía salvar.-

-¿Qué voz? Y ¿tu haciéndole caso a voces?- Harry lo mira asombrado mientras que lo ayuda a ponerse en pie -¡¿Y si hubiera sido una trampa?!- luego con miedo le reprende -¡¿Y si no hubieses vuelto?! ¡Pudiste morir! ¡Casi te pierdo!-

Severus rodea la cintura del ojiverde con su brazo, sonriendo ante las despotricaciones de este, pues sabe que es su manera de liberarse de esas tensiones que vivió las ultimas horas y tras besarle la frente se dispone a responderle, que no le importaba mas nada que salvarlo, que el se sentía morir tan sólo de pensar en un mundo donde el no existiera.

-Si que te ama- se escucha una voz alrededor de ellos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunta, casi grita Harry.

-Esa es la voz que te dije- dice Severus sujetando con fuerza a Harry entre sus brazos temeroso de que los separen.

-Sí soy la voz- se escucha una risita –Tranquilo Severus, no te separare de esta chispeante llama verde, que bien que se merecen ser felices juntos.-

-Pero y ¿qué con lo que dijiste?- pregunta sin poder creérselo el ojinegro.

-Pues…- comienza a responder la voz como niño chiquito atrapado en una travesura –Se cumplió- luego habla con una voz conocedora y sabia –Tú diste tu vida por el ser amado, pero yo no dije que permanecerías muerto, el amor que ustedes sienten y las buenas acciones que han hecho, les han válido… Digamos… De salvoconducto y tendrán otra oportunidad.-

-Gracias por devolvérmelo- dice Harry de corazón.

-No hay que agradecer muchacho, ahora hazlo feliz, sean felices juntos- responde la voz con cariño infundido en cada palabra.

-Gracias por todo de verdad… Aunque no se tu nombre- dice con duda Severus.

-Simplemente me puedes llamar destino, aunque también destino blanco, pues soy sólo uno de ellos… No me gusta ver a mis niños sufrir, no podía permitir que dos personas que han hecho tanto por el bien fuesen infelices- se escucha una risa alegre y traviesa –Ahora hagan muchos hijitos y dejen una descendencia de luz en el mundo- así la voz se apaga entre risas, hasta desaparecer.

-Vaya… creo que nos hemos vuelto locos- dice Harry abrazando a su pareja, percibiendo el olor de la fragancia de su amor.

-No me importa, si estoy a tu lado, no me importa ser llamado loco ni de ninguna otra manera- responde Severus –Te amo.

Harry siente que su pecho puede explotar de felicidad.

–Te amo Severus.

Intercambian un largo beso, sintiendo como sus energías se reconocen. Cuando esta a punto de aparecerlos en la casa de Harry, la que sería su hogar, como siempre lo habían soñado.

Severus cae en cuenta de algo y le pregunta: –Harry ¿qué quiso decir la voz con eso?-

Harry lo ve confundido y le dice: -¿Con eso que? Tu eres el amigo de la voz no yo, amor…

Severus interrumpe a su amado ojos verdes colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Cariño…- comienza dudoso el ojinegro y le dice –Que ahora tengamos muchos hijos- lo mira con recelo de tocar el tema, pues sabe que a Harry le duele hablar del ello, ya que en medio de una batalla con un enemigo que había acabado con su familia, antes de derrotarlo, recibió un hechizo que lo afecto gravemente al ser un doncel quitándole la capacidad de gestar.

Una sonrisa esplendida que confunde a Severus aparece en los labios de Harry

–Pues… Eso es lo que te quería decir- responde Harry con ojitos brillantes –Es que un medimago me reviso y descubrió que los efectos del hechizo habían desaparecido- le dio un beso en la mejilla al sorprendido mago.

Tras unos segundos de procesar la buena noticia abrazo a su pareja y tras besarlo a conciencia, le dijo –Se cuanto te angustiaba eso, me alegro de que se haya resuelto eso… A mi no me habría importando… Pero se que te hace mucha ilusión la idea –

Harry le dice –Y a ti también, no lo niegues- luego deja que su risa sea llevada por el viento y cause ciertas reacciones en su pareja.

-Claro…- abraza a su pareja y le besa el cuello –La parte practica es muy divertida- dice en voz seductora que hace estremecer a su pareja.

-Claro…- responde Harry entre divertido y excitado –Y no te preocupes, las demás partes también te gustaran- mordisqueo el cuello de su pareja y agrego –Si no, yo te convenceré- luego de eso le planto un beso arrebatador a su pareja que lo hizo arder en llamas.

-Me encanta como suena eso- responde Severus con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Entonces ¿nos ponemos a ello?- pregunta Harry travieso.

-Cuanto antes mejor- responde Severus perdido en las sensaciones.

-Creo que el destino ha hecho un complot a nuestro favor- Dice un feliz Harry.

-Bendito destino- le dice Severus –Ahora obedezcámoslo y dejemos descendencia en el mundo-

Luego sus risas de alegría fueron las que quedaron tras ellos, al aparecerse a su hogar, donde desatarían el fuego de su amor y pasión.

Con un destino cómplice que al ver lo mucho que habían sufrido, se empeño en darles la felicidad que se merecían. Con un horizonte prometedor para ellos y su futura descendencia.

**************-FIN-************

_**Las musas y yo les agradecemos el tiempo que se han tomado para leernos**_

_**Y esperamos ilusionadas (especialmente las musas) sus reviews**_

_Y ¡gracias a mi beta Angeli! =) _

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE A EN SUS VIDAS!**_

**¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias?¿Hechizos? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias!**

_***Lunatica Y Las Musas***_


End file.
